A scroll compressor is utilized as a compressor of a domestic room air conditioner, a refrigerator, or a compressor for an automobile air conditioner. In the scroll compressor, an Oldham ring is used as a scroll-rotation preventing mechanism for swinging an orbiting scroll (see patent document 1 for example).
As shown in FIG. 14, this Oldham ring 103 includes a pair of parallel keys 105. The parallel keys 105 are slidably fitted into key grooves provided in the orbiting scroll, thereby swinging the orbiting scroll while preventing the orbiting scroll from rotating. Recesses 107 are provided in roots of each of the parallel keys 105 of the Oldham ring 103, lubricating oil is supplied to the parallel keys 105 through the recesses 107 so that the orbiting scroll can smoothly swing.
Further, as shown in FIG. 15, in recent scroll compressors, a pair of parallel keys 108 are provided also on side surfaces of a main bearing member 104 of the Oldham ring 103, and key grooves 109 are formed in the main bearing member 104. By fitting the parallel keys 108 into the key grooves 109, a member such as a thrust bearing member shown in patent document 1 is removed, thereby reducing costs.